


Angela Burbank

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Series: Day 1 [2]
Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela, after the cameras stop rolling for good on The Truman Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angela Burbank

Alanis swore later she was unable to speak for a full five minutes after hearing Truman was gone and production was shut down. What she didn't say was if she could have got her hands on either her supposed son or her supposed husband, she would have strangled them. And Christof?! What had he been thinking? He was supposed to be this great genius, able to keep one step ahead of Truman - not that Truman had ever acted like this before.

No, Alanis knew who to blame. Walter. The actor playing her character's husband. The out of work, drunk of an actor who'd broken onto the set in order to upset all their lives.

If he'd just had the decency to stay dead like he was supposed to, Alanis wouldn't be ordering her assistants to get a move on with her packing.

It was completely unbelievable things had come to this. After all her years dedicated to that brat of a kid who'd had no idea he was the supposed star of the show.

Not that he was. No, Alanis had been the one doing the heavy lifting. She'd carried the show - especially after Truman's father had drowned at sea. She had been the lynchpin around which the show had revolved. And now Truman had thrown it all away.

Well, she washed her hands of the lot of them. At least she wouldn't have to see Truman again. Her acting skills had been put to the test pretending to love him - not that anyone could have guessed. Alanis Montclair wasn't the recipient of two Emmys (and she would have won a third, if justice had been done) for Outstanding Lead Actress In A Drama Series for nothing.

Snapping her fingers at her assistants and pointing them toward the other bus, Alanis got on the bus carrying the main stars of the show and looked around before taking a seat as far from Walter as she possibly could.

Where was Louis? They'd have to pull together to gloss over the mess Truman's abrupt departure from the show had caused. And why on earth was Claudia on this bus? Yes, she'd been intended to be Truman's next wife but, as Vivien, she'd only been on the set five minutes before Truman ran away so disgracefully.

Hmm. Maybe Walter wasn't as completely to blame as Alanis had thought.

As one of the studio lackeys started talking, Alanis allowed him a little of her attention. Of course the studio heads had arranged for hotel suites for them all. They had sense. They'd know they had to manage the fall out from this catastrophe.

They'd better not be expecting her to share a suite with Walter, that was for sure. Just because he played Kirk, Angela's husband, didn't mean Alanis Montclair had to put up with him.

The bus trundled its way through the big doors guarding the main exit to the outside world, and rolled on, ignoring the desperate reporters and camera crews crying out for a word from the famous Alanis Montclair. As the bus headed down in LA itself, Alanis made a mental note to make sure her manager knew to only accept the best interviewers. She wasn't going to have another repeat of that debacle when she'd ended up on a local television channel.

They reached the hotel and Alanis led the way in. Fortunately for her temper, she wasn't expected to share a suite with Walter - that really would have been the final insult.

The suite the hotel offered her was acceptable, though hardly worthy of a star of her magnitude, but Alanis went into the sitting room and used the phone to contact her PA. Since she no longer had to play the part of Angela Burbank, she could certainly shed herself of Angela's wardrobe. It didn't take long for her PA to arrive and Alanis used the intervening time to book a hair appointment at the hotel's salon.

Once she was more suitably dressed, she made her way to the salon and slid gracefully into the chair they offered her. Angela's hairstyle needed to go too. It was about time Alanis reclaimed her life.

Relaxing under the expert hands of the hairstylist, Alanis was barely paying attention to the conversatiion going on around her, though she pricked up her ears once she realised all the conversation was about Truman's overly dramatic exit from the show. Really, people were so sensationalist now - as though Truman had been 'almost killed' making his 'escape'. What nonsense. It was obviously utterly ridiculous.

"Um...um..."

Alanis opened her eyes to find a young woman gazing at her, making hesitant noises.

"Excuse me, but...aren't you Angela Burbank?"

Giving her a gracious smile, Alanis corrected her. "I'm Alanis Montclair, but I played Angela, yes."

The woman clasped her hands together and sank into the chair next to her. "Do you think they'll arrest them?"

"Arrest?" Alanis raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in enquiry.

"Christof...and the producers... They almost killed Truman."

Alanis realised all the conversation in the salon had stopped and everyone was looking at her. She allowed her smile to widen. "Of course not. Truman was never in any danger. You forget it's a set - everything is controlled. I assure you, they're not allowed to kill their actors. It looks bad for the company!" She gave a light laugh, though no one seemed to be laughing with her. Instead, they were casting doubtful looks at each other.

"Truman's not an actor," another woman put in.

"Nevertheless," Alanis replied, a repressive tone in her voice, "they're not allowed to kill him." Closing her eyes, Alanis put her head back, signalling the end of the conversation.

There was silence for a few moments, then people started talking again. Fortunately, about other subjects.

Alanis ignored them all. What nonsense people thought.


End file.
